BabyGirl
by GoldenZie
Summary: SAMCRO Pres meets a new woman. What happens to his old one? This will have graphic and dark and taboo themes.


Don't own SOA only the plot and my original characters.

CPOV

I scrub my hand down my face. I'm to old for this shit. Everyday it something knew she is fucking bitching about and I'm close to the end of my rope. The only break is this 6 day run to Chino. Six fucking glorious day of no fucking bitching and complaining fuck that sounded so good.

As soon as they hit the clubhouse lot try could hear the music he couldn't help but smile. A party is exactly what he was needing.

"Have fun boys." He told the guys as the headed into the club.

He nodded to the chapter res and grabbed a beer leaning against the bar observing.

That's when he noticed a fucking sweet looking little thing.

There was no other way to describe her but fucking hot.

She looked tiny maybe five foot, hundred pounds with black hair and tanned skin. She had on skin tight jeans knee high leather boots and a sweater hanging so that her shoulders were exposed.

He could feel his cock swelling just looking at her .

Seeing Jax approaching her he pushed off the bar and also headed towards her.

" Hey darlin." He cut him off before he could finish. Jax knew never to question me step son or not.

As he walked away Clay looked at her and she was even better up close.

"Hey sweetheart I'm Clay." She smiled

"Lainey" he moved towards thr couch her following.

"So you someone's Old Lady?" She giggled and shook her head

"No, I came here with my friend but she left with someone."

He nodded

"How old are you baby?" The last thing he needed was charges.

"Just turned 18 you?" He laughed

"Old enough to be your daddy." She smiled

"Well my dad is an alcoholic abusive jackass so you would have to be better."

For some reason her words pissed him off.

"He hits you?" She just shrugged

Motherfucker.

He pulled her into his lap and she giggled. She ran her fingers through his hair in such a sweet way.

He leaned over and started kissing her neck. Her small moan met his ears as she turned her head to give him mire access.

"Come on baby let's go find somewhere a little more private." She nodded

Taking her hand he led her back the gall to where there were empty dorm rooms. Quickly pulling her in a locking the door then started kissing her working his thick tongue in and out of her warm mouth.

She fucking tasted so damn good.

Her whimpers met his ear and he pulled back looking at her.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed he pulled her to him by her hips nuzzling his face into her stomach.

"Take your shirt off baby." She quickly did as she was told and pulled the shirt over her head letting it fall on the ground. Jesus Christ he tits were perfect. Small but with upturned nipples that were rock hard and begging to be sucked so that's exactly what he did.

"Oh god." She moaned as he continued sucking on her like he was a newborn baby. Her hands where in his hair holding him to her.

He popped her jeans button as he worked the hard Pebble. He pushed down on them letting her know his intent. Backing up causing a pop when her nipple left his mouth she took of her boots and jeans and walked back to him.

His already hard cock became a piece of steel when he looked at her completely bare for him. What made him even harder was the patch between her legs. Gamma always waxed to be completely null of hair but he hated it. He grew up in a time where womanhood pussy hair. He loved when he ate a cunt hair would tickle his nose and get caught in his teeth. Her was girl found and sporting a full hairy bush trimmed but full.

"Are you going to undress?" She asked quietly. Fuck he loved that she was like that fucking loud mouth bitch in Charming.

"Go ahead baby you do it." She smiled and nodded. Normally he would just gave fucked her with his dick sticking out his pants but something felt different with her.

First she took of his cut laying it carefully on the chair. Then she went on to his shirt,boots, and pants.

She kneeled in front of him looking up at him with those brown eyes waiting for his instruction.

He grabbed his dick and began stroking it with one hand the other guided her hand down to it.

He moaned when her tongue started licking his hole.

He removed his hand and leaned back giving her free reign.

She licked his whole cock before she moved to his balls. Sucking him into her mouth.

"Fuck baby that's it." She started sucking harder and I will admit I jumped a bit when her little finger started caressing my asshole. The words that I was about to say we're list as her finger dived in and started working my prostate and she was swallowing my cock until it was down her throat. Within minutes I was cumming like a freight train. She swallowed it all like a good girl and lucked my cock clean before she released.

She smiled at me as I pulled her up on the bed and kissed her tasting my cam on her tongue was so fucking hot.

"Fuck baby that was out if this world. " she giggled and kissed me.

I started working my finger against her in feeling her juices coating my fingers. Working one finger into her tight opening as far as it would go then froze when I felt the barrier.

"Baby?" She wouldn't look at me.

"Look at me." I ordered and she looked at me

"Are you a virgin?" She nodded

Fuck me. I should have left her and walked away but I couldn't I had to have her blood on my cock. I needed to own her.

" You need to understand the minute your cherry pops on my cock you are mine. If you touch or let anyone touch you I will kill you and them. " I know I probably sounded crazy since I just met her but I knew she was meant to be more than just a run fuck.

"I understand." She said quietly.

"I won't lie I am married to a fucking stupid cunt back in Charming."

She looked sad.

" Does that mean I won't get to see you?" She looked ready to cry

"No baby we leave in 5 days and your fucking add better be on that bike with me you understand?" She smiled and nodded.

Fuck I must be crazy.

I spend the next four hours fucking her raw loading her cunt with more com than I though I possibly had in me. She asked for a condom I laughed. I had this primal need to fuck her bare the thought of her giving me a kid made me hard. That used up whore I was married to couldn't give me a kid the doctor said at the time even though she was only 43 when we got together she had started into I found that out she was useless to me. She was not a woman. Women could give their man a kid. It might sound cruel but that's how it was.

I stared at ceiling as Lainey slept next to me.

Kissing her forehead I got up and made my way out to the bar area and smiled when I saw the exact person I wanted.

"Hey Hap." He nodded

"Need a favor."

"Ok whatever you need Pres."

"You got your kit with you?" He looked at me and nodded

""Give me about twenty minutes and then come back to my room last one on the left. I need some ink done." He nodded as I walked away. I couldn't stop the evil smirk that I was sporting.

Closing the door I looked at the little thing on the bed and smiled.

"Baby." She stirred and opened her eyes.

"I have a brother coming in to do some ink." She nodded and started to get up.

"Where you going?"

She cocked her head

"I though you wanted me to go "

"No baby he is coming to ink you."

"Oh?"

"I told you the minute you blood got on my cock you were mine do this will make it official. You will have my crow that will tell everyone that you are my old lady." She smiled

"Really? But doesn't your wife have one?" She asked sadly.

I laughed

"Don't worry baby girl Daddy is going to take care of it." She smiled

The days passed quickly and before I knew it we were getting ready to head back to Charming.

Lainey had went to her dad's to few a few things. She wouldn't need much we would go shopping when we got home.

I knew it was coming and tried not to laugh when I saw Jax heading my way.

"Seriously Clay? You are taking a run who're back home with you.?" I grabbed him by his throat and slammed him in the clubhouse wall.

"You listen to me. I will do whatever the fuck I want. I'm the fucking President you better fucking remember that. And call her a whore again and I'll fucking gut you right here. ." he nodded and started to suck in air when I released him.

I smiled as I walked towards my bike because she was standing there putting a few things in the saddle bags. The guys watched her but knew not to question me.

I helped her on the bike and we took off home.

SHOULD I CONTINUE?


End file.
